Games of chance and skill have been long known in the art. These games have included card games of many types. Some of these card games are strongly influenced by chance, and some are strongly controlled by the skill of the players. Some of the known card games involve a combination of skill and chance in which a player wins if he can capitalize on the opportunities provided to him by chance. While card known games are extremely popular, there is always room for improvement.
One area that can be improved is the play involved with the discards. Many people do not participate in a card game because they are afraid to play. One of the fears that prevents someone from participating in a card game is the fear of playing the wrong card at the wrong time thereby upsetting their partner or preventing completion of a portion of the game. This fear is fairly common in games such as bridge. This fear often prevents youngsters participating in an otherwise enjoyable game with adults.
While there are many games that have a substantially reduced probability of playing an erroneous card, such games often require such little skill as to be uninteresting to adults and only interesting to small or young children.
Therefore, there a need for a card game in which the likelihood of playing an erroneous card during the game is considerably reduced from present games. However, there is a need for such a game that still remains enjoyable and challenging for both youngsters and adults.